Another Highschool Drama:Sigh:
by rei-ryo
Summary: In this fic you can choose the pairings make OC's for it and choose what you generally want but it's a democracy and the majority of people have to agree with you, full info inside! Rating depends...T for safety
1. Information and Naruto and Sasuke

-.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_WARNING_

_ATTENTION _

_CAUTION_

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey all! I'm planning on starting a fic, and YOU get to paricipate in it! You get to choose the pairings and you can have a say in what happens!

Generally, in this story it's an AU and they all go to highschool, they aren't ninja in anyway but some of them took karate and such!

This is about the canon characters, I will throw in some OC's but they have minor parts and are only there so that the canon characters won't be left all by there lonesome! But they won't be in it if the majority says they don't want 'em, and no there will be no yaoi or yuri!

I need you to tell me all of the pairings you want there to be, and I will keep track of it! Tell me ASAP plz, I won't make the pairings for sure until later.

Also, you can create OC's and ask them to be paired up with characters, I'll tell you if you get what you want just befoe I start the story, or what the alternative pairing you got and you can tell me if your happy with it or not.

I'm going to try writing a different story for now while votes, hopefully, pile-up! So this stroy is a no-go right now...please review though!

Oh yes, I don't own Naruto!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto stepped in to the hallway breathing hard, he couldn't believe it, he survived. He currently had a black eye, his head was throbbing as he walked down the now empty hallway

"Highschool sucks!" He proclaimed angrily, for you see our friend here just endured the torchure known as gym class, Daemon style, or as he called him, Satan.

He and his classmates had to go through a rough game of dodgeball wars where there were not two teams, but three. Naruto had been unfortunate enough to be the last one standing in his team which was placed in between the others, and on those two surrounding teams were the jocks, armed and ready to fire. The only thing Naruto could say as he stared death in the face was:

_"Oh, crap" _As soon as he said this the dodgeballs were released and he repetitvily hit on the head, unlucky for him yet again was the fact that not a single ball hit him below the waist which was the out area. If he had gotten out he would be some what safer, but no, he had to take on **another** onslaught of evil

At that point he had dropped to his knees and began praying as one of the balls landed directly on in his face giving him his blackeye.

He then stood and turned in the direction to find out who threw it, the same person threw another ball and it landed where the sun don't shine.

He grimaced, _'Sasuke...you TEME' _

As he continued to trudge down the hall he was unfortunate enough to run into the one who he was fuming about

"Hn, loser..." Sasuke said starting to walk beside him

As much as Naruto hated it, they **were** friends...even if they tried killing each other constantly...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later, for now! Oh yeah, and in case you don't know, "teme" means "bastard" ...I think, correct me if I'm wrong! Review please, cause it's abvious you've already read it, no point in saying R+R...or at least I hope you read it...


	2. Current votes and Sakura and Ino

_Disclaimer: I luckily do not own Naruto or the characters, because if I did I'd have to feed them my ramen and my most cherished SUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... ;.; _

_Legend  _

"Speech"

_Thinking _

**Important thing **

◦▫○◊♦☼♦◊○▫◦: new paragraph

Baka/Ahou: Idiot/Stupid

Gomen: Sorry

Gomen Nasai: I'm Sorry

Kami: God

Kuso: Shit/Damn

Hentai: Pervert

Dobe: Loser

Teme: Bastard (I think)

Nani: What

Nandai: Why

I don't know why I made the legend...I was bored I guess...LOLz

◦▫○◊♦☼♦◊○▫◦

**_(Even if you have already requested, could you plz request for all the characters and say who are going to be loners that don't date! And remember you should give me profile about the OC you pair with a character)_** By the by, I am voting too! I want to have a say in the pairings too! I will put an OoOo sign next to the ones I voted for

**Current Requests/Votes**

OoOo Shikamaru/Temari: 6 (wow, every reviewer requested that one...)

Sakura: 1 is bag of pumpkin snot from a horse with bad gas ass...you thought I would say douche, right? YOU THOUGHT WRONG! (Once again Rekainas' exact words, Fuebis' feelings, this also means Sakura is a loner)

OoOo Sasuke/Sakura: 4

Sasuke is loner: 1

Sasuke/Hinata: 1

Kiba/Hinata: 1

OoOo Kiba/OC: 3 (Specifically a girl who loves cats...? I would prefer if it was Katana he was paired with because Rekaina made three characters for it and I am probably using them all except this one and Katana is the only OC Vi3tg1rl123 requested...so...Katana likes cats!)

OoOo Naruto/OC: 2 (I know Fuebi (Fuebi aka hobo number 5) likes him! So I voted for it...I also voted for Naruto/Hinata...)

OoOo Ino/OC: 2 ...Picture anti-ken or the anti-Christ...SWEET, Anti Christ is awesome. Rekaina is writing this...

Shino/OC: 1 (this vote also goes to Shino/Rekaina unless the requester says otherwise, sorry if you don't like the fact that I put the vote there too! Same goes with other canon character/OC if someone sent a profile for that specific character)

Neji/OC: 1

OoOo Neji/TenTen: 2

Neji is loner: 1

Neji/Ino: 1

Naruto/Ino: 1

Ino/Choji: 2

OoOo Choji doesn't believe in dating early (Very mature of him, right?): 2

OoOo Lee/OC: 3 (He of ALL the youthful people is deserving of love! just kidding XD, Rekainas' exact words)

TenTen/Lee: 2

OoOo Hinata/Naruto: 3

OoOo Gaara/OC: 3

Gaara/00Kariena00: 1 (she wants it to be her...jeez...sorry I am being mean!)

Gaara will only love himself: 1 (that's a little harsh Rekaina...)

Shino is awesome loner: 1

OoOo Shino/Rekaina: 3 (surprisingly Rekaina didn't request this, a person named 00Kariena00 requested it and then Rekaina e-mailed me and shouted...wrote angrily, so I decided to vote for it to torture her, lolz. oh yeah, and Rekaina is a writer on Fan fiction)

OoOo Kankuro is a pimp...a bad one at that...: 4

OoOo Asuma/Kurenai: 2

◦▫○◊♦☼♦◊○▫◦

_**OC's** _

**Name: Katana (from: Vi3tg1rl123)**

**Hair/Eyes color: waist length black hair and brown eyes.  
Clothing style: pink t-shirt that had a heart in the middle, and a white mini skirt.  
Personality: hyper, angry easily, A SAKURA HATER.  
Hobbies: singing, sports, reading (when she bored of course), swimming, arguing with Sakura and her friend (it that even a hobby).**

**Paired with Gaara or Kiba or Shino? Please be specific as to who you would prefer, Vi3tg1rl123! If you can't, that's okay!**

* * *

_Name: _Rekaina

_Looks: Dark brown hair, down to lower back, has extremely dark brown eyes. Tan skin, tall and thin (NOT ANOREXIC, PLAYS LOTS OF SPORTS). Is generally pretty but she thinks she is very average looking; usually has a bored, angry and/or sad expression on face. _

_Personality: Is indescribably evil at times but is really nice on the inside (come on Rekaina, you know you're a big old softy! So you all know, I have kinda become friends with her) Is smart, I know her grades, and makes lots of jokes but most people don't get them cause they make no sense, she also acts really weird and will make random outbursts and have urges to smack and/or hit people**...(Everyone must read: she is going to be put in to the story automatically even if she isn't paired with anyone, same goes for all characters)** _

_Hobbies: Drawing, reading and writing, playing sports both school organized and non-school. Talking to herself...she actually talks to herself, she told me so...she also enjoys shouting in large crowded areas and making big scenes _

_Paired with Shino? (Requested by _00Kariena00, Rekaina_ is an actual person though and was peeved at her friend because of the request) _

_

* * *

_

**Name: Kariena (00Kariena00 **

**Looks: I dunno...**

**Personality: Kind of bothersome from what I know but she seems nice enough, she didn't send me a profile, SEND ME A PROFILE KARIENA!**

**Hobbies: Tell me stuff Kariena I need to know this for the story! Even if you aren't paired with anyone you will still make an appearance**

**Paired with Gaara?**

* * *

_Name: Fuebi_

_Looks: Strawberry blonde, past shoulders, misty blue eyes. Is pale and has big...you know...is pretty thin, good thin not evil bad thin, and is average height. Is pretty looking but she refuses to admit it; usually has a depressed or happy, hyper and/or stupid expression on face. (I GOT THE INFO FROM PROFILE AND REKAINA) _

_Personality: Is generally happy but gets depressed randomly. Is usually hyper and happy and stuff but acts kinda shy around people she doesn't know that well (like most people are). Is really nice and doesn't like cliques at all, she is a glass half empty kind of person _

_Hobbies: Poetry writing, writing stories, reading, playing softball and hanging out with her friends. Worships the computer like Rekaina, likes being weird and funny. _

_Paired with Naruto? _

_

* * *

_

**Name: Hotaru (firefly; lightning bug)**

**Looks: has bright green eyes, similar to a cat, has auburn hair tied into buns resembling cat ears. Has a gymnast like body, pretty short but not to far from being average height. Ha the whole emo look going for her but acts far from it. Usually has cat like expressions plastered on her face.**

**Personality: Really friendly and would never go back on her word but might manipulate her words to create a loop hole in her promises. Is very curious about people and will try to get to know new people in the school. She is hard to fully trust since she cons people allot but she is loyal to her friends**

**Hobbies: Taking care of her kitten, Kuri (Chestnut), attending her gymnastics practices and lounging around**

**Paired with Kiba?**

* * *

_Name: Tani_

_Looks: A sweet looking appearance where latest fashions and is very pretty. Considered the prettiest girl in school along side Ino, _

_Personality: She is very shy and has practically no confidence in herself and hangs out with the highest class clique. Though she is sweet the people who are her "friends" Only hangout with her because she is pretty, rich and can easily be manipulated. _

_Hobbies: Works as a candy striper at the hospital and most recently received all her stripes on her uniform, a candy striper is a volunteer (usually female) that works as a helper, like pushing the wheelchairs, at the hospital. Otherwise she goes out with her friends; she also takes ballet but puts practically no effort into it _

_Paired with Lee? _

_

* * *

_

_**I would prefer if people did not get angry at people or tell them they suck because they like different pairings or they make an OC, this has not happened yet but I don't want it to happen, thnx a bunch. Remember the "paired with..." only means they might be paired with them, it depends on the outcome!** _

◦▫○◊♦☼♦◊○▫◦

Sakura sighed as Ino ignored her again, Sakura wasn't exactly the most popular but she was friends with the most popular grade 8 in school, Ino Yamanaka.

Ino had told her that she wanted to talk to her other friends for a little bit, but about 5 minutes passed and they were still there, Sakura was used to it though, it happened a lot, it was just how Ino was, she couldn't help it.

"Ino...?" Sakura said quietly, "We have to get ready for class soon..."

"What? Oh right I guess we had better go then, bye Asuka, Miki and all my peoples!" Ino said waving and smiling

The two walked to there lockers together and gathered up their binders and pencil cases they needed for the next class

"Ino..." Sakura started, "You tend to hangout with them a lot more than you used to...You barely hang out with me anymore, and I'm your best friend"

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm with you right now aren't I and before I was too!" Ino said fixing her purple lock onto her locker and clicking it into place

"Yeah...but you weren't really paying attention to me, it was more like I was invisible while you talked to your other friends" Sakura said as she picked her belongings off the floor, where she had placed them while she locked up

"Sakura..." Ino said worried, "You're my best friend; I'm not going to abandon you"

"Ino that's not the point, don't change the subject" Sakura said getting slightly peeved

"Really Sakura you should listen to me you know that I..." Ino was cut off

"Stop treating me like I'm a child Ino, we are equals!" Sakura shouted angrily

"Sakura?" Ino said surprised at her friend who usually had a timid domineer

"You always act like you are taking care of me and helping me when you talk to your other friends about me" She said gripping her binder

"Sakura, I don't mean to, I didn't even know it bugged you, you never seemed to say anything about it," Ino said apologetically

Sakura sighed, "Sorry Ino, I'm just over reacting a bit..."

"It's okay; I guess you aren't really over reacting..." Ino sighed sitting down in front of her locker

"What?" Sakura said, also sitting down

"Remember what I said before when we were younger? The whole 'you still haven't bloomed yet' I'm trying to help you bloom but you are refusing to, you sure are stubborn!" Ino half joked

"Ino...thanks" Sakura smiled, "But, don't treat me like a child, right now you are kinda making me feel like one..."

"Oh, sorry..." Ino smiled

"It's alright..." Sakura said standing up and reaching her hand down to Ino as the bell rang, signaling the start of classes, "Let's go!"

"..." Ino stared up at Sakura and smiled_ 'Almost there Sakura, you'll bloom any day now' _

Ino and Sakura went off to their separate classes

_'Ino, thanks...but I think...we can't be friends anymore' _Sakura thought sadly as she sat in Math class looking out the window, _'we are so different, and you are slowly ignoring me, but I won't let you tell me, I'm telling you...I can't believe myself, why am I going to do this _

_**Inner Sakura: 'You know it's true, no turning back now, don't you even dare try to go back now!'** _

_'this isn't only about Sasuke this time...this is for me' _Sakura thought smiling, _'Maybe I already bloomed, without Inos' help...' _

◦▫○◊♦☼♦◊○▫◦

Much love, **♥ **(the short amount of the story I put are there mostly to give an idea of the canon characters lives in this AU)


	3. Lee Neji Rivalry, really?

From now on I won't be putting up the results, if you want to knnow how it's all going, check and poll all the reviews, trust me it takes forever, go ahead. I won't be putting it up at all anymore, you have to simply wait until it's reveiled in the story! Let's just say...there are alot of OC's and eventually I'll have to do votes on a specific pairing so **READ THE INFORMATION AT THE BEGINNING OF ALL CHAPTERS! **I don't care if you don't like reading them because these things are important most of the time, if it's not important I won't blab on and on I'll just say "Here's the story..."...anyways, here's the story...

◦▫○◊♦☼♦◊○▫◦

Lee walked down the hall and spotted Sakura, though she was a year junior him he was still blown over by her youthful beauty, or at least that is how he puts it...that would be weird coming from me...anyways,

He stood in place and watched her as she left to her next class

"I must prepare to confront her another time..." He sighed

"...hm, Lee what are you doing?" Tani asked walking up behind him

"Ah, Tani, it is wonderful to see you this morning!" Lee greeted his old friend

"Hehe, you to Lee" Tani said quietly smiling back, "So, what were you doing?"

"Oh nothing...just..." He glanced back over to where Sakura had been, "Nevermind it nothing!"

"Sakura-chan?" Tani asked

"Wha...oh well, yes. How did you guess?" He laughed nervously

"I just know..." She said, "We had better get to class soon"

"Yes!" Lee said

"Hey, Tani!" A girl yelled from down the hall as she ran towards them, "Can I see you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure" She said confused

Lee watched s they left and headed toward his classroom, he always showed up early

He arrived at his math class and sat near the front in his usual spot, the teacher looked up from his book and smiled

"Lee, why are you always early?" The teacher inquired

"Because, I wish to succeed in life, so, I arrive early to learn as much as possible!" Lee annouced

"But, I don't teach until the bell rings...I can't teach until it does" He said

"I know, but I teach myself to be early, if this was a job, I would always come early, leave late, and I would get as much as possible done!" He smiled

"Sure, I hope you studied for the days test, it's tough, I made sure of that..." He said standing and glancing down at his book, "I'm getting some coffee, feel free to cram for the test"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei" Lee said in an official manor

"hmm" Kakashi said opening the door, "Oh, hello Tani"

"Hello Kakashi-sensei!" Tani smiled warmly, "Where are you going?"

"Coffee" With that he left

Tani set her books down next to Lee

"Lee, my friends..." Tani bit her lip and looked down, "Want me to stop being your friend"

"What, by what means do they want this? Me and you have been friends far longer than them, where did they get the right to say such a thing?" Lee said loudly

"I won't listen to them...really, but they will get mad at me if I continue to hang out with you in public...so, we will still be friends but..." Tani driffted off

"Can't be seen together...right?" Lee said, "I understand...but you can't let your friends walk all over you!"

"What, they don't...maybe...but they don't really mean it..." Tani said quietly

"Of course they do..." Neji said, leaning against the open doorframe

"Neji, be respectful of other people!" Lee said glaring

"Why? Just because she can't speak for herself and is a general whimp, I should be respectful? Just because she hangs out with a loser like you?" Neji smirked

"Neji..." Lee growled

"What are you going to do, eh?" Neji asked in a drawl

"Normally, nothing, but you insulted my friend..." Lee tightened his fist and stood

"Hm, deciding to get beat again, Lee?" Neji said glancing at him

"NO!" He ran at Neji with his fist raised, Neji stepped out of the way and Lee flew past him and into the hallway, he skid across the ground from the momentum

He flinched, "My arm..."

"Hm, I didn't have to do any thing this time" Neji said sitting at his desk, at the back

Lee stood shaking and glared up at Neji, "I don't have to beat you in a physical battle, though if I actually intended to, I could, I will beat you intelligence wise..."

"Right, I know you have trouble with every subject"

"Neji...one day I will beat you!" Lee said defiantly

"Lee..." Tani murmured

"What's going on now?" Hotaru asked holding a bundle of cloth in her arms, a meowing sound came from inside, bright green eyes flashing with curiosity

"What are you doing here? You're a year younger, aren't you?" Neji said not looking up and ignoring the sound from the cloth

"Yeah, but it's kinda hard to miss a person flying out in to the hallway...are you okay?" she asked

"Yes" He lied gripping his arm

"You're bleeding!" Tani said

Lee shivered, "What...where?!," he looked at his arm but only saw a smear of dirt from the hallway floor

Tani ran toward him and flipped his arm around showing it was raw, skin peeling from it

"Wha..." Lee looked down surprised

"It must be from when you skid along the floor, come on let's go to the nurse!" Tani said desperately

"Huh, so this is the "LeeNejirivalry" though people say it's only one sided..." Hotaru said walking away down the hall, auburn waving behind her, she spun around, "Right, Lee...you going to be okay?"

"I should be...thank you!" Lee said back _'these 8th graders are nicer than I expected...'_

"Hm, Lee, want some help?" Neji asked looking up

"...uh...?" Lee said looking at him in shock

"Don't just stand there, knowing you and your little girlfriend, the bell will ring before you get to the nurses office..."Neji said standing and walking out, "We have 14 minutes, hurry up..."

"Uh...Neji, why are you...?" Tani started, but got cut off

"I'm taking responsibility, I'll probably get into trouble if I don't help...so hurry up" Neji said gancing back as he walked down the hall

Lee walked after him, Tani followed, "Don't worry, Tani, if you come, you will probably be late for class, just stay here" Lee smiled

"Uh...okay" She said retreating back into the class

Lee glanced at her as she left then caught up with Neji

"...thanks..." Lee said

"For what?" I'm only doing this to not get into trouble..." Neji said in a superior manner

"Oh, okay..." Lee said continuing to smile

"Why are you smiling?" Neji said looking at him

"Because, I know that even though you deny it, you're doing this because you feel guilty, I know you don't care if you get into trouble, you never do..." he said

"I've gotten into trouble to much...I'll probably get suspened if I keep on getting in to it..."

"Right..." Lee sighed, "You know...how I always say I hate you...I know we're actually friends..."

Neji gave him a surprised look and stopped

"The nurses office...I'll see you later Neji" Lee said opening the door

Neji stood staring at the door as Lee closed it

"...friends huh...this is new"

◦▫○◊♦☼♦◊○▫◦

(the short amount of the story I put are there mostly to give an idea of the canon characters lives in this AU, Okay I guess I really am writin cause this sure as heck isn't short, I am very prouddddddd! please review! Oh, Tani and Lee were childhood friends but Lee himself isn't exactly popular and Tani's friends think he is a loser. Lee and Neji fighting...okay Lee fightin Neji has happened so much that everyone in school knows about it! I just threw Hotaru in there cause I want to incorporate the Oc's, others will be thrown in later! I would offer cyber cookies but I ate them all...hehe)


	4. Plan of attack, SCHOOL RAID

Here story. Read...ugh...I'm going crazy

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

It was after school, and everyone had headed home, well almost everyone...

"Come on, we aren't even supposed to be here this late, I could have sworn you would prefer to not be even in school!"

"Shut up..."

"Right...!"

"How'd you guys even get me to do this?"

"Shut up..."

"I suggest we all stop talking..."

"Good point!"

"..."

"Let's just get this finished..."

"I didn't really think Gaara would want to do something like this..."

"JUST PICK UP THE FREAKING GUITAR!" Gaara screamed, annoyed

(You must all be like, "Guitar, WTF?", though it's kind of obvious!)

"Go, now" Gaara glared, regaining his cool

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kiba screamed (He was kidnapped to help out)

He flailed the guitar in the air and knocked out the secretary (It was so obvious this was going to happen, right? Hold on...no...Why a guitar? You'll see, later)

"Run, run, run!" Kankuro yelled at his sister as she ran toward the principals' office and kicked in the door, the hinges were intact but the knob sure as hell wasn't going to work anymore.

Gaara ran in with Kankuro, the two of them ran towards the desk while Kiba and Temari covered their tracks. As they advanced Kankuro jumped toward the side of the chair and lunge threw his fist into the principals' face that had, luckily for our delinquents, been facing in the opposite direction of the door.

"Quick search the room!" Gaara twitched, agitated

Kiba and Temari had finished outside and helped in the search through the desk draws

"The cabinet!" Kankuro hissed

They all ran toward the cabinet, Kiba was forced forward and he hastily picked the lock and threw the doors open. Inside the cabinet was what they had risked so much to get for Gaara.

"Grab it, Gaara! We don't have much time! Kiba, unlock the window!" Temari grinned, enjoying every second

"Way ahead of you..." Kiba grimaced leaning over the lock on the window

"School security is on its way, hurry the hell up!" Kankuro yelled from the door frame (mission impossible much? Sorry, I'm bored)

"Fuck, this locks hard, it'll take me awhile!" Kiba cursed

"Damn it Kiba, move!" Temari yelled, kicking at the window

"Not a good idea..." Kiba shrugged

Temaris' leg bounce off the glass having no effect what so ever

"Wha..."

"Bullet proof, our principal's a bastard and he knows it!" Kankuro smirked

Kiba had returned to work on the lock

"Got it, looks like you loosened the hold on it, Temari" Kiba smirked over his shoulder

"Oh shut up..." She pushed him to the side and pulled the window open

"Kiba, ladies first" Temari said standing to the side, inviting him to go first

"This is no time for jokes..." Gaara said glancing up from his prized object

They all made an escape via window; the security busted the broken door open and searched the room, finding the unconscious principal, an open window, and no proof

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

All of them, excluding Gaara, were laughing as they ran.

"That was awesome!" Temari laughed

"I have to admit, you guys kidnapping me made my week! Maybe even my month" Kiba admitted

"Didn't know you were so boring, we do stuff like this all the time..."

"Ya, ya, but we have to hurry, we are going to be the first suspects, we got to make a cover up, with witnesses!" Kankuro reminded them

"Right...party pooper" Temari stuck her tounge out

"Real original..."

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

(Ending there, I know kinda cheap, but at least I wrote something! MORE VOTES! Yes, the sand siblings are delinquents and they needed Kiba' help in retrieving a confiscated item. Gaara, as you can see, has more emotion and a kind of more normal vibe, his siblings are able to get on his nerves, and enjoy it, to an extent, and they are more free to joke than in the anime. Kiba, is Kiba, he's good with locks and he still has Akamaru, he just didn't have him here, for safety reasons)


	5. BUmP

(THANKS FOR THE VOTES. LOVE YOU ALL)

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Shikamaru sighed; utterly bored.

"Choji, how much longer are we going to be here? I just want to finish reading my manga at home..." Shikamaru finnally spoke up

"Later, we just got here..." Choji managed to say as he ate

"...mendosuke..." He complained loudly, loud for shikamaru any ways

Choji finished inhaleing his food at their favorite korean BBQ of course. They left the restaraunt after paying the hefty bill and they stopped outside to decide what to do. Until, out of nowhere, a girl with blonde hair in four pigtails ran into Shikamaru as she turned the corner.

"Neh, nani?" Shikamaru grunted

"Watch where your standing" she grumbled after regaining her balance

"Whatever...sorry I guess" Shikamaru sighed dismissivly

"Don't give me that! If you hadn't been in the...wait you didn't blame it on me?" She blinked while pointing down at him since she was taller

"It would be useless to argue with a woman who would obviously make up some excuse as to it being my fault. Therefore, it will end in me getting hit" He said as if recalling a previous event. However, she retorted to his reasoning with a smack to the side of the head, "I didn't want to get hit..."

"Well, too bad...jerk" She grumbled under her breathe running past him in a rush once more

"How unfeminine ..." He muttered at her slouched posture

She then spun around, "What the hell did you say?!"

He raised his hands in defence, "Nothing, bye-bye"

"Damn men..." She said, blue eyes glinting with anger

"Shikamaru...you really hate women..."

"What can I say they're so..."

"Mendosuke, shika-teme?" A girl said popping her head over his shoulder with a smirk

"Neh? Ah, Rekaina...shit, what is it?"

"Shut it" she glared

"Ya ya whatever..."

"What do you hold against that Temari chick, if I didn't know you well enough I would have said you were flirting...in your own lazy way, of course." Rekaina winked, face still serious-like though her expression changed

"Tema-what? Oh that, nah I'm just..." Chouji cut him off

"Looked like it to me too!" He grinned

"See, ah well, gotta go and get the new clothes in stock at the 'basement'(1)"

"That is such a stupid name..."

"Whatever...bye!" Rekaina shouted extremely loud, jumped like a ballerina then proceeded to run off

"Neh..." Shikamaru groaned at the girls antics, "yet another unfemine woman..." (SHE DID A DAMN BALLERINA LEAP SHIKAMARU!!!)

The two friends walked off to find something to do Though all Shikamaru wanted to do was go home, but Chouji would make to much of a fuss because they went to the mall to hang out there.

Shikamaru knew of nothing else to do that would interest him so they headed toward the arcade to play some games. Preferably ones that require little movement.

"Turn around...lets go" Shikamaru muttered after entering the arcade

"What, we just got here..." Chouji asked then looked around to see why he would say that

"That girl from earlier is here, and I don't want to get beat on again like before. 'Cause I know I can't defend myself against a girl no matter how unfeminine" Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his neck

"...oh come on!"

"Damn it Chouji, fine..."

Chouji gave a grin then went off into the depths of the otaku(2) infested arcade with shikamaru drudging behind him

"OY, are you some sort of stalker...?" The girl smirked walking up to him

"no...I wanted to run from that face of yours. Unfortunately my friend wanted to stay here...don't flatter yourself..." he retorted then walked off

She gave him an angry thwak to the head then walked back to the gunning game where she was seemingly waiting to play.

An idea dawned upon Shikamaru

"Girl, you annoy me and seem to be everywhere I am so lets make a bet..." He slouched and non-chalontly slid hius hands into his pockets.

"Ah?"

"Lets play against each other on one of these games, your choice. If I win, you leave me alone cause you're too annoying to deal with and if you win...?" He raised an eyebrow

"You have to...hmm..." A look of realisation came on to her face, "go on a date"

"Your kidding me, right?" Shikamaru lazily grimaced

"Nope, a date"

"Whatever..." He sighed "Not like you're oing to win..."

"Hmm?" She grinned "Challenge accepted, "GunPanic 2-40". Lets go Baka"

"Un..." He walked ahead of her "bad choice, I hold this games highscore"

She pulled out the gun and placed in some coins "You did..."

he looked up at the screen and saw that every highscore spot said "MIGHTY ONE "

'_Mine isn't even...'_ suddenly, the second page poppe dup and he saw "Cloud" in twentith place

"Lets get this over with..." She held the gun out in front of her like a mobster

"Unfeminine..." He muttered picking up his own gun and placeing in his own coins

"ARE YOU READY" came up on the screen, "SHOOT"

A splatter of blood came on the screen then it dropped away showing a group of zombies, each one with flesh rotting and dripping with blood of others

"Scared?" Shikamaru smirked

"Of this? No, but you look like you're going to piss yourself Baka"

"Hmm..."Ignoring her comment, he zoned in on the game

_'Shoot left. Right. Machine gun shooting. Focus on your accuracy. Get the one hit targets first then the two hit.' _Shikamarus mind raced in reminder to himself

'_Beat this Baka's ass, imagine his head on every one of the targets...' _A look of insanity came onto her face, "hehehe"

'_This is one messed up girl' _He noted silently

TO BE CONTINUED...

**(1) It's Garage renamed cause it is her favourie store apparently...I couldn't think of anything...**

**(2) Otaku: geek**


End file.
